Memories
by Mizuki Harana
Summary: A short GerIta moment. Character death. There was one part I thought about changing, but decided to leave it. GermanyXItaly. Yaoi.


The muscular blonde man bulleted through the broad, lusciously-green forest. It was a colossal and majestic forest. This forest was where memories were composed.

Memories…

It was the forest where he first met his handsome lover…. The forest where he shared his first kiss with his pasta-loving Italy…. The forest where he first confessed his love for Feliciano. His Feliciano.

Memories… Memories that seemed to slowly vanish with each step.

Germany didn't want to think about such memories, remembering these times were only cluttering his already-crowded-with-worry mind. The key now was to focus. During a battle Germany was in, Feliciano disappeared. As he moved, he continued to reconstruct the scenes in his head. All he could do is run…. He searched every corner of the forest to find his love.

Ludwig wanted to stay strong, - he needed to stay strong – but he couldn't help letting a tear fall down his face. "Please be okay, Feliciano…." He whispered. Almost instantly, he skidded to a stop. He stood in a clearing, the clearing where he first met Italy. His eyes scanned the clearing, in hope of finding some type of clue as to where Italy had gone. Sadly, he found something – Blood. The blood was deep red, remaining with major contrast to the bright green grass.

His eyes hastily followed the trail. He saw someone. A figure, lying in the distance, was keeping an aura of silence and stillness. Germany dashed toward the poor creature lying ahead. He couldn't believe his eyes. His angelic Italy lay dying before him. Germany dropped to his knees. "F…Feliciano…?" Germany formed his words silently.

Seconds passed by slowly before Italy slowly opened his eyes half way. "Doitsu…" Italy whispered. He coughed, spitting a small amount of blood. Germany rested a hand on the poor boy's cheek.

"Everything's fine now, Italy…. I'm here… What happened…?" Germany wanted to know. Italy grimaced before looking to Germany again.

"I wanted to be in the forest while I waited for you to return…. I wanted to reminisce…. I was attacked by strange creatures…. I was attacked in the clearing…. I was able to make it to here…." Feliciano stated slowly.

Ludwig watched in pain as his lover laid in agony. "I'll carry you back to a hospital…." Germany insisted. He reached to pick up Feliciano, only to have his hand weakly hit away. Italy looked at him with a serene look on his face.

"Doitsu… There is nothing that can prevent my death…" Italy winced. Germany couldn't keep his tears bottled up anymore, He wept. Italy couldn't watch him cry without starting to weep as well. "P… Please don't cry, Doitsu…. I want our last moments together to be special…." Germany stared at Italy, remembering every moment, every memory. Memories… They had been through so much together. Scads of endless hours had been spent with each other. Italy gazed at Germany. "Ludwig… What is your favorite memory with me…?"

Germany looked away. "Every moment with you is worth remembering forever. When I first met you, I was instantly in love…. Our first kiss set my heart on fire…. When we became open as a couple…. Watching you sleep in my arms…. Each moment…. Every touch…. Every kiss…. It is all what I liv for…. Without you, Italy…" – he paused, letting tears gush out of his eyes – "… I will die…."

Italy turned his gaze away from Germany. He was calm and peaceful. Both he and Germany could tell that he was fading quickly. Germany leaned in to kiss Italy one last time. Germany could sense that this was it. He pulled Italy close. As he did this, Italy's four last words fell from his lips: "I love you, Doitsu."

Dead… Cold, stone dead. Germany remained still, holding Italy in his arms. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He stood, holding Italy bridal style before his death ground. "Italy…" He whispered, hoping for Italy to just wake up, clasp his arms around Germany's neck, and say 'I fooled you, didn't I Doitsu?' There was nothing. "Feliciano…?" No reply, yet again. Italy was gone for good, never to return. Germany couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of his eyes. He couldn't stand it.

His Italy now rested in his arms, never to wake up. He had moved on. His handsome Italy was gone. Germany was breaking. He had never felt so much pain in his life. His first and only love had just died before him, slowly and painfully. Memories flashed through his head.

Memories…

Are they all for nothing…?

Are they just a dream to be crushed when the ones who they were shared with are gone…?

Memories…

Sand in the wind, just sitting, waiting to move on. Just waiting to be forgotten. Is that all memories are…?

Creating memories will only lead to pain in the end…

Memories…

Memories….


End file.
